The New Kid at Hogwarts
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: New CH is up!! Harry leaves Hogwarts. A new student comes to the school and replaced Harry. Is this guy really what everyone sees or is he completly different.
1. Bad news

The New Kid at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hp characters they belong to JK  
  
Author's note: I'm a little bit nervous about this one. I had it lying in my room so I decided to type it up so please tell me what you think of it **********************************************  
  
Chapter One: Bad news  
  
The day had come when all of the students went to the library and did some last minute studying. By the restricted section in the library sat Harry and his best friend Ron. They were trying to study for Potions but their minds were on other things.  
  
"So Ron, when do you want me to come over to the Burrow?" asked Harry.  
  
"What ever floats your boat," said Ron "But remember that were going to stay at Hermione's house for a while."  
  
They kept on talking about their soon t be summer, while a bushy haired girl came rushing in.  
  
"Hey Herm, over here," said Ron.  
  
She came over but she was all out of breath.  
  
"H-Harry, Professor McGonagall wants you in her office A.S.A.P," she said.  
  
Harry gathered his books together and headed off.  
  
When he reached Professor McGonagall's office he saw that Professor Dumbledor would be accompanying them.  
  
"This can't be good," said Harry to himself.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please sit down," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's about the Dursley's," said Professor Dumbledor. "Well- how can I say this, they're dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes. We just got word that Privet Drive is now in ruble and there were no survivors," said Professor Dumbledor.  
  
"W-what! How?" asked Harry.  
  
"A source told us that the Dark Lord found out where you lived, he broke down the protection spells and tortured/killed you Secret Keeper," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Harry.  
  
"I am really sorry Harry but on the terms to where you live we have found you a place to stay," said Professor Dumbledor.  
  
"Is it with he Weasleys?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, it is not," said Professor Dumbledor. "I believe that a spy has a close relationship with them. We would be risking your life."  
  
"So it must be with Sirius then," said Harry.  
  
"No, he will be helping me with the war," replied Dumbledor.  
  
"Then with who?" asked Harry.  
  
"We had tracked down a second cousin from your mother's side. That is whom you'll be staying with," answered Professor McGonagall.  
  
"How come I've never heard of this cousin," wondered Harry.  
  
"Because we never knew that you have family in America," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What America!? You can't do this to me. Next year will be my last year here and also I'm going to be Head Boy, like my father," cried Harry.  
  
"I know but it's the only way. Voldemort would never think that you would be in another country or better yet in America and plus he wouldn't risk to travel across seas," said Professor Dumbledor.  
  
Harry had nothing more to say so he left. He went back to the library to tell Ron and Hermione the bad news.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Hermioine.  
  
"Me to man. I knew that they were mean and all but they didn't deserve to die," said Ron.  
  
"Wait there's more. I have to live with my cousin and they live in America," said Harry.  
  
"America!" Ron and Hermione both yelled.  
  
"How terrible. You know that one week there you will gain 20 pounds with all of the fast food places. Its amazing that their life span isn't 40," said Hemione.  
  
"What ever you do don't turn it to a Yankee or start talking like them. Better yet don't go there, stay with me," said Ron.  
  
I can't. Dumbledor told me no," said Harry. "Oh great, my best friend will be come an cowboy," said Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days of Hogwarts soon ended and the students were ready for their holiday. On the day of their departure Harry waited with Ron and Hermione for the carriages to arrive. When they came Ron and Hermione gave Harry one last huge. He waved good bye and stood there until the carriages were no longer in sight. He went back in to Hogwarts and he went up to the Gryffindor Tower. When he climbed through the portrait hole he saw all of the professors standing before him. (Yes Snape was even there) Harry grabbed his belongings and headed for the fireplace. One by one the professors said their fair wells. When Harry saw Snape he was over come with emotions that he gave him a big hug. Professor Dumbledor approached him and gave him a bag of floo powder.  
  
"I wish you well and good luck in America," said Professor Dumbledor.  
  
He lit the fire and Harry left. Harry came to a stop when he fell face first on the carpet floor. He quickly stood up and began to brush off the soot.  
  
"Mummy he's here. Quick Mummy, he's here."  
  
Harry looked up and saw a little girl. A second later a lady came in. She was in her mid 30's, she had extremely long ginger hair and had the most amazing green eyes.  
  
"Mum?" said Harry. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was it? Please review I need to now what you think and it really makes me want to write more 


	2. Cousin Rose

The New Kid at Hogwarts  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and me, no way. Him and his friends belong to JK  
  
Authors Note: thanks for not flaming me. I was nervous about the first Chapter. Sorry that I haven't been updating my stories but I've been busy with tennis. This week I'm have four matches so wish me luck. Any ways here is the second chapter to The New Kid at Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Cousin Rose  
  
When Harry saw the lady in front of him he felt like he was paralyzed. Not a single bone in his body was able to move.  
  
"My you've grown. The last time that I saw you, you were barley a month old," said the lady. " If only Lily could see you now, she would have been proud of you."  
  
The lady came closer to Harry and started to stare.  
  
"I see that you have the Even' s eyes, too bad you didn't get the hair," replied the lady.  
  
"Hum. excuse me but who are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I guess that Professor Dumledore didn't tell you. I'm your second cousin Rose, Rose Linn. The little girl that you saw is my youngest and her name is Chrissy."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like my Mum?" said Harry.  
  
"Many times. You could have past us off as twins if we had the same parents," said Rose. "God I miss her. We use to do a lot of stuff together, until we turned 11."  
  
She looked at Harry and saw that he was confused.  
  
"She got her letter to go to Hogwarts and I didn't. So we saw very little of each other and when our world be came dangerous to live in my parents and I moved here."  
  
"How come you didn't received a letter?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not a witch," said Rose sadly "Come and I'll help you carry your stuff to you room."  
  
They picked up the chest and walked it to the stairs.  
  
"You know that I could use magic so we don't have to carry it," said Harry.  
  
"Oh no you can't. The Administration of Magic (A/N: Yeah I know its stupid) hasn't returned your papers. You can't use magic until those paper are back along with your green card," said Rose.  
  
"Green card?" asked Harry  
  
"I'll explain it all to you at dinner," said Rose.  
  
They walked up the stairs and they went to the room on their right. Harry was glad that he didn't have to carry it and further.  
  
"My god your chest is heavy. What do you have in there?" asked Rose.  
  
"My school robes, books, potion ingredients, my broom, and other stuff," replied Harry.  
  
" Your school must have cost an arm and a leg," said Rose.  
  
"Pardon me?" asked Harry as he looked at his arms and legs and then at Rose.  
  
"It's an expression that your school must be very expensive," said Rose.  
  
"Oh, yeah the books do cost a lot," replied Harry.  
  
Harry looked around the room and notice that there were two beds.  
  
"Am I sharing the room with someone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why yes. You're sharing the room with my oldest son," answered Rose. "He and his brother are still in school."  
  
"What school is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Salem High. You're going to be tending that school next year," said Rose.  
  
"I thought you said that you're a Muggle. Wouldn't that make your kids Muggles? So why would I attended to a Muggle school," said Harry.  
  
"I married a wizard. So there for my kids are wizards," replied Rose. "Oh my look at the time I better be going."  
  
"Going, going where?" asked Harry.  
  
"To work. I'm the D.A (District Attorney). I have a case in one hour," Rose.  
  
"Wait I have one more question for you," said Harry. "How come I can't attend to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"I thought that Dumbledore told you," said Rose.  
  
"He did but I'm thinking that he didn't tell me the whole truth," replied Harry.  
  
"Okay. The Dursleys died, but of course there is something else. You wouldn't have been safe at Hogwarts because Dumbledore wouldn't be able to protect you. With the Order of the Phoenix Dumbledore wouldn't have time to be at Hogwarts. Everyone knows that Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore but if he finds out that Dumbledore wasn't at school and that you're there then he would march his way in and kill you," said Rose.  
  
"What about everyone else? Aren't their lives in danger?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. Voldemort is after you not them," said Rose. "Oh my I'm going to be late."  
  
She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll be home at 4:00 and the boys will be home at 1:30. And remember. Don't do any magic," said Rose.  
  
"Bye," said Harry and then she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yeah I know I was rambling too much in this Chapter. But I needed to get some of the stuff out. One thing that I'm going to tell you that there will be at lest two more chapter on harry and then we'll move back over to England on were you'll met the new kid. But there is one thing that I ask of you readers, review, review, review. 


End file.
